


Listen To Me

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie purrs, Everyone deserves to live, Friendship/Love, HA! no. . ., I should start writing something good for once, I'm going down with this AU and Ship!, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie thinks it's cute, everyone lives au, i'll fight you on this, lots of tags, no Nsfw, reddie is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Eddie has an panic attack and on top of that it starts an asthma attack.Too bad he told his mother he didn't need it any more.ORRichie being nice for a little bit to help Eddie who he thinks may be dying.





	Listen To Me

Carnivals. . .Eddie had a strong dislike Carnivals.  
Maybe there was a point in his life he liked them but after this summer? No. They did anything but make him laugh.  
Red ballons floated through the air happy to get away from little children, he couldn't tell if they were fake and would pop open with blood or if they were real and held nothing but helium inside.  
Earlier The Losers Club had split up to look for stuff they could do themselves. Into a few teams dubbed team Reddie, team Stenbrough, and team Benverly plus Mike.  
Right now team Reddie was over by the picnic tabels just sitting there because they both didn't want to go in; mostly because they didn't wanna run into IT Carnivals are where clowns reside right? Yeah. . .so they wouldn't take any chances.  
Sure if one of the Losers came rushing out screaming Pennywise got one of them they'd come in to help, but for now just leave them as the bench warmers.

When Eddie had stopped talking Richie knew something was up.  
"Eds? Eddie Spaghetti? Eddie my love? Spaghetti Head?" Richie waved his hand infront of Eddie's terrified eyes. Eddie didn.t move.  
Richie followed his line of sight to a single red balloon floating around the park area.  
"Oh god, he's back!" Eddie screamed.  
"Eds calm down it's not real, IT won't come back for another 27 years" Richie tried worried when Eddie didn't snap something back.  
Richie could see Eddie start to shake and rock himself back and forth. Tears at the corners of Eddie's eyes threatened to spill; the scene broke Richie's heart to a million pieces. Richie started to get really worried when Eddie started to wheeze trying to get a good intake of air but couldn't quite grasp it. Richie rushed over to that side of the picnic table and sat next to Eddie slowly rubbing circles on his back.  
So Eddie did what he learned to do as a child to help pain, he let the familiar rumble of a purr leave his throat. Richie would have thought it was the cutest thing ever but he couldn't think about it while his boyfriend was in pain.  
"Eddie it's okay i'm right here. Follow my breathing in for 7, hold for 4, out for 8." Richie tried to comfort his asthmatic friend who may as well be dying.  
Eddie shook his head and put his hands on his hair pulling at it.  
"Eds, don't you're gonna hurt yourself" Richie pried Eddie's hands away from Eddie's head. Eddie closed his eyes tight as tears ran down his delicate face. Richie held Eddie's hands running his thumb over the smaller boy's  
knuckles.  
It was a few more minutes of talking and a few more seconds of Richie getting the ballon and popping it in a trashcan for Eddie to calm down.  
"Yeah. , ,i'm feeling better now" Eddie stared off into nowhere.  
"You sure?" Richie asked wrapping his arms around Eddie.  
"Yeah, i'm just. . .scared" Eddie hugged back and they just sat there holding each other not caring if anyone stared or made looks of disgust at them.  
"Me too, so let's be scared together" Richie whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't that great.


End file.
